masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Thane Krios
Where is the source! Where is the source of Thane being a crew member-Jio Freed 22:00, 19 August 2009 (UTC) :The official page http://masseffect.bioware.com/. It says, "In order to survive the mission, Commander Shepherd will have to recruit the very best soldiers and specialists in the galaxy. Meet Thane- hailing from the drell race, he is one of the most feared assassins in the galaxy." This, combined with the fact that Thane has been shown in video being recruited by Commander Shepherd, leads to the conclusion that Thane will be a party member (or crew member) SpartHawg948 10:52, 19 August 2009 (UTC) "Meet Hank hank is the one of the best trained demo experts" dosen't mean he joins your team now link to video would be nice-Jio Freed 22:00, 19 August 2009 (UTC) ::No it doesn't. However, "In his mission Shepherd will recruit some of the best operatives in the galaxy. Meet Hank"- all under a section entitled, "Meet Hank", might mean something different, don't you think? As for links to the video, all can be found on the official site, which I linked to in my above response. SpartHawg948 22:11, 19 August 2009 (UTC) That still dosen't mean when taken out of context of someone who hasn't been on the site in a while, and a better example is the "Location Illium" section of the site http://masseffect.bioware.com/media it says "Objective: Acquire Operative - Notorious assassin" because it says that he is acquirable right there. just because you display a character dosen't mean he is even if it's heavily implied. I'm simply asking for source because there is none on the article-Jio Freed 22:37, 19 August 2009 (UTC) :OK, again- context to someone who hasn't been to the official site in a while is irrelevant. You asked for a source, I gave it. Sorry that it seemed out of context to you, but I can't help that, as the problem is on your end there. As for the Location Illium section, I have been over this with other editors. That in itself is NOT a viable source, because "acquire" and "recruit" are not synonymous. You had to acquire Lizbeth Baynham on Feros, but she wasn't a squad member. And additionally, it states you acquire an assassin, not Thane, and Thane is far from the only assassin in the galaxy. A source that doesn't even provide the person's name, let alone the fact that they are a squad member, is hardly better. And yes, there is sourcing for Thane being a squad member cited on the page. Please see comments on the ME Forum posted by Chris Priestly, BioWare Community Coordinator, about midway down the page, under the section labeled Character/Species and Party Q&A. SpartHawg948 04:46, 20 August 2009 (UTC) I didn't and don't care to mainly because I'm asking to have the source on the article instead of just saying "He is confirmed to be a squad member." without a source not for personal verification and it says "Notorious assassin" how many Notorious assassins are we introduced to through out both mass effects so far?......1.....Thane I'm asking for simply putting the source on the article that's all-Jio Freed 01:59, September 3, 2009 (UTC) ::Wrex isn't a notorious assassin? He is certainly notorious, and he's hired to kill people. However, in hopes that it will resolve this, I have added another source. SpartHawg948 10:59, September 3, 2009 (UTC) ::Wrex is a Notorious Mercenary and there is a difference if you know definition an assassin is "a person who commits murder; especially : one who murders a politically important person either for hire or from fanatical motives" while a Merc is "one that serves merely for wages; especially : a soldier hired into foreign service" the difference is hairline but there. It was already resolved just put the link up next time don't just tell me where to go on this certain board in this certain place. -Jio Freed 08:13, September 4, 2009 (UTC) :::You asked for the source, and I gave it to you. Sorry, my bad. The story I linked to hadn't been released yet. As for what constitutes an assassin, you should know that there is some debate over the proper definition, as some insist that it must be politically motivated, while others define it as "someone who kills a famous or important person usually for political reasons or in exchange for money". Wrex fits this bill. In fact, if you consult wikipedias List of assassinated people you note many people such as John Lennon and Darrell Abbott who are considered assassination victims and were not political figures. For more on the definition dispute, you can refer to Assassination, under the section entitled definition problem. I am glad this is resolved, just please in the future do not get snippy with me when I am just trying to answer your questions. Thanks. SpartHawg948 09:32, September 4, 2009 (UTC) I'm going off Merriam Websters definition THE English dictionary to end all of them. and if you read the first part of the defintion I gave that Merriam Websters gives it say "A person who commits murder" and added on to that is "especially : one who murders a politically important person". Assassinate is defined as "1 : to injure or destroy unexpectedly and treacherously 2 : to murder (a usually prominent person) by sudden or secret attack often(but not all the time) for political reason" they do fall under assassinations. however Wrex dosen't in that usually the people he targeted during mass effect 1(excluding the guy who has his grandfather's armor) He kills them because they owe someone and that's the way the person who hired Wrex wants him to collect. he calls him self a Merc but he some times is an assassin like any merc who's paid to do so. and Wrex's style is too sloppy to be called an assassin by modern definition remember he likes to get up close and be noisy as he dose it killing anything in his way while most assassins like Thane either get close without alerting or take out the target from far away that or thanes profile is wrong.not getting snippy being very very through, because I've seen to many bad game franchise wikis in my time you should have seen Dead Space's before the release of the game it was crap beyond crap-Jio Freed 22:52, September 4, 2009 (UTC) :Well, we're gonna have to agree to disagree. I was using the definition approved by the Oxford English Dictionary, which has always been seen, at least in my experience, as THE English dictionary to end all others. Regardless, we're now completely off topic, and as such there is no more reason for this to continue. The original question has been answered (twice) so let's leave it at that. Again, I would just ask that when I am simply trying to answer a question to the best of my ability, please do not get snippy in replies, as that inevitably leads to these lengthy debates, and we don't really need those around here. I was merely trying to answer your question. SpartHawg948 23:12, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Warrior Monk In Thane's blurb on the official site, under the characters section, there is mention of him being a warrior-monk, I was having trouble figuring out how to address this in the article. Thoughts?--Xaero Dumort 05:24, December 27, 2009 (UTC) :I don't know if it's worth mentioning. It's certainly not meant to be taken literally (as in he's not actually a monk on any official capacity), just a figure of speech. JakePT 05:36, December 27, 2009 (UTC) But do we know that? I was under the impression that because of him being a warrior monk is why he has such religous conviction and is wanted as an assassin. Chances are it is just a descriptor, guess we'll see.--Xaero Dumort 07:03, December 27, 2009 (UTC) :JakePT has a point. As for whether we know that, the real question do we know that the warrior monk thing is to be taken literally? The evidence as it stands supports Jake's take on it, the it's not to be taken literally. Thane isn't a monk, he's an assassin. And the fact that he's an assassin also would seem to preclude the warrior bit as well, as assassins tend to not be warriors, preferring to skulk in the shadows and strike unseen rather than fight conventional battles. If I had to guess, I'd say the warrior monk bit is more to describe his mindset than to be taken as an actual description of him and what he does. SpartHawg948 07:24, December 27, 2009 (UTC) :: It says warrior monk, therefore he is a warrior monk. You did not creat mass effect they did, and their description of the character is law. However I will back up the idea that he is a warrior monk, a monk is a form of religious figure, he has demonstrated religious tendancies (praying, leaving the deceased in a respective pose) he also has shown he is a capable warrior (biotics, beating the crap out of people) he is also a none standard assassin, actualyl preferring to get up close and kill his targets. And how can warrior monk not be taken literally? ralok 23:12, December 27, 2009 (UTC) :::Do you have any idea what a standard assassin is, Ralok? A standard assassin gets in close to kill targets. So yes, he is a standard assassin. Long distance assassination is an anomaly which only came around very recently, as opposed to the time-honored method of getting in close for the kill to ensure success. As for how warrior monk can not be taken literally, it's very easy. Do you want to know what a warrior monk is? The Knights Hospitaller and Knights Templar were warrior monks- that is they were members of military monasatic orders. There has been no evidence that Thane is a member of a monastic order. You can't be a monk if you aren't, by the very definition of the word. Displaying "religious tendencies" DOES NOT make someone a monk. A monk is not, as you claim, "a form of religious figure", a monk (this is the actual definition of the word) is "a man who is a member of a monastic order". The fact that there is no proof that the term "warrior monk" was meant to be taken literally is what led me to not take the term literally. You did not create Mass Effect, Ralok, they did. When BioWare demonstrates that he is literally a warrior monk, I will believe it. Your desire for him to be so does not suffice. SpartHawg948 23:42, December 27, 2009 (UTC) ::::: Really honestly my idea of a typical assassin is not punching the crap out of people, and wearing a less revealing shirt. I am just sort of repeating what bioware has said. Thats all I have to say.ralok 00:23, December 28, 2009 (UTC) ::::That may not be your idea of a typical assassin, but the fact remains that the vast majority of assassinations (even those committed with guns) are carried out at VERY close range, for one main reason. It is much easier to assure that the target is dead if you are right there with them. Too many people believe the movies, or get assassins and snipers confused. And you didn't state that Thane wasn't what you would consider a standard assassin. You stated that he was not a standard assassin, even though, as you admit, you were unaware of what a "standard" assassin was. Just please check the facts before making statements like that, which is all I ask. Warrior monks and assassins are two totally different concepts. While BioWare is of course the ultimate source, until we find out one way or another I stand by my belief that the warrior-monk line is describing his state of mind, not his actual profession. SpartHawg948 00:32, December 28, 2009 (UTC) :::::: Well not really, whats stoppign a warrior monk from being an assassin, kind of nothing. it all really depends on what sort of religion your order belongs to. And there isnt enough information to make a judgement like that. What you said i think is really wrong because assassins come in all shapes and sizes i am sure a warrior monk is one of those possible sizes, I still wish he wore a less revealing shirt. ralok 00:41, December 28, 2009 (UTC) :::::I was just going off of all the known examples of warrior monks. You are right that different religions could hypothetically not have an issue with warrior-monks also being assassins, but as I pointed out, all known precedents preclude it. Likewise with assassins. While it may be possible for a monastic order to be both warriors and assassins, there have really been no known instances of this. Also, please bear in mind that calling other people's opinions wrong is not necessary, and I would ask you please not do it again. It is also interesting to note that while the phrase warrior-monk only appears once, the phrase assassin (and it's derivatives) appear several times, which would seem to indicate that this is perhaps the more prominent feature of his nature? SpartHawg948 01:02, December 28, 2009 (UTC)